Taki sam kolor jak twoje oczy
by kamaitacchi
Summary: Wigilia spędzona samotnie? Mając wyjątkowych przyjaciół nie ma na to szans. Wieczór, mogący się wydawać skazanym na straty może okazać się najpiękniejszym w życiu.


- Na pewno dasz sobie radę? Nie wiem jak mam cię przepraszać, tak nam z tym źle, ja naprawdę...

- Mamo! Wszystko będzie dobrze, przecież to nie wasza wina, że to spotkanie tak wypadło - powiedziała Hiyori, uśmiechając się pocieszająco do zasmuconej matki. Owszem, ona też nie była szczęśliwa słysząc, że jej rodzice muszą wyjechać akurat na święta, ale co można zrobić, gdy klamka już zapadła?

Dopiero gdy została już sama w wielkim domu zdała sobie sprawę, że może być gorzej niż się spodziewała. Doszła jednak do wniosku, że nie ma co się zamartwiać, zrobi chociaż trochę świątecznych ciastek, które miały piec dzisiaj z mamą. Mimochodem spojrzała na zegarek, wskazujący kilka minut po 12 w południe. Normalnie to albo byliby teraz u Kofuku albo Yato z Yukine siedzieli by u niej, jednak, jak się okazało, bogowie też obchodzą święta, i wszyscy zjechali się teraz na jakąś świętą górę, aby celebrować w swoim boskim towarzystwie. Wracać mieli dopiero w drugi dzień świąt, więc tak samo jak rodzice Hiyori. Dziewczyna wycinając różne kształty z ciasta rozważała nawet chwilę, czy nie zadzwonić po przyjaciół, jednak nie chciała psuć im zabawy. Zawsze sobie radziła, teraz też sobie poradzi.

Napiekła ciastek, w międzyczasie gdy piekły się a potem i stygły poczytała trochę jakieś czasopisma, siedząc przy kominku, pooglądała też chwilę telewizję, gdzie na każdym kanale była mowa o jutrzejszej wigilii. Później znowu naszła ją myśl, żeby sprowadzić Yukine i Yato, gdy lukrowała ciastka. Dokładnie była w stanie wyobrazić sobie, co by tu się działo, gdyby byli tu wszyscy w trójkę. Cóż, kuchnia by zdecydowanie nie wyglądała tak czysto.

Nakładając zielony lukier na kolejną choinkę zdała sobie sprawę, że przecież mieli też iść dzisiaj z ojcem kupić drzewko dla nich. Już było raczej za późno, żeby iść coś kupić, poza tym nie byłaby w stanie przetransportować go do domu. Westchnęła cicho. Jutro pójdę i coś wykombinuję, pomyślała.

Dochodziła powoli dwudziesta pierwsza, Hiyori siedziała na brązowym skórzanym fotelu po turecku, zakryta bielutkim, puchatym kocem aż po szyję. Patrzyła na jakąś animowaną bajkę o dwóch siostrach, z których jedna potrafiła robić śnieg i były tam też gnomy i mały podglądacz z reniferem.

Było jej smutno, czuła się samotna, taka mała w tym wielkim, pustym domu. Mimo wszystko, mimo, że nigdy nie lubiła polegać na innych, zawsze potrafiła sobie dać radę, chciałaby, żeby ktoś tu z nią był na te święta. Jej myśli, nieświadomie, wciąż uciekały do tego upierdliwego boga, który wepchnął się buciorami w jej życie i zmienił bardzo wiele, a do tego nie chciał się wynieść.

Nagle usłyszała dzwonek do drzwi. Uniosła brwi, zdziwiona, wpatrując się w stronę holu. Nie miała pojęcia, kto to mógłby być o tej porze, nikogo się nie spodziewali, ani rodziny, ani przyjaciół. Na początku chciała zignorować gościa, biorąc też pod uwagę opcję z uprzejmymi włamywaczami, jednak nachalny dźwięk nie dawał jej spokoju. Gdy dołączyło do niego jeszcze walenie w drzwi podniosła się z fotela i ostrożnie podeszła do drzwi. Uchyliła je nieco.

Nie dane jej było jednak wiele zobaczyć, gdyż za drzwiami stała wielka, przeklinająca choinka. Dziewczyna zdziwiona wpatrywała się w niekulturalne drzewko, nie bardzo wiedząc o co chodzi. Dopiero wesoło wykrzyknięte jej imię, kolorowa czapka który mignęła jej przed oczami i ciepło osoby będącej właścicielem, która właśnie się do niej przytulała, pozwoliły jej zorientować się w sytuacji.

- Yu... Yukine? - wykrztusiła, zszokowana.

- A kogo się spodziewałaś? - odparł roześmiany shinki, puszczając ją.

- Halooo, ja tu jestem! - krzyknęła choinka, poruszając się gwałtownie, jakby chcąc wejść do domu.

- Ojejku Yato zapomniałem, wybacz! - rzucił Yukine, otwierając szerzej drzwi, aby wpuścić drzewko do środka.

- Kupiliście... mi choinkę? - spytała Hiyori, wciąż do końca nie wiedząc co się dzieje. - Co wy tu w ogóle robicie, skąd wiedzieliście, że nikogo nie ma w domu?

- Yato cały czas chodził nerwowy i mówił, że ma jakieś takie dziwne przeczucie, że coś jest z tobą nie tak. Mi przez niego też się udzieliło, więc postanowiliśmy wrócić i się zorientować, czy wszystko w porządku, no i jak się okazało Yato miał rację, więc poszliśmy od razu wybrać jakąś choinkę, a nie było łatwo, bo już prawie wszystkie ładne były wykupione wszędzie i musieliśmy się nachodzić, ale jakoś się udało - wyjaśnił shinki, rozpromieniony. - I kupiliśmy jeszcze pizzę na kolację! Hiyori? W porządku?

- Tak tak, po prostu jestem szczęśliwa - odparła dziewczyna, szybko przecierając nagle dziwnie mokre oczy. - Dziękuję wam - powiedziała.

- Nie ma sprawy, w końcu jestem bogiem, pomoc innym to moje zadanie - rzucił Yato, stając na progu, z założonymi rękoma na piersi. Miał roztrzepane włosy, nieco mokre, wciąż ostało się w nich kilka topniejących płatków śniegu. Był nieco zaczerwieniony na twarzy, Hiyori nie wiedziała, czy to przez mróz na dworze, czy może przez to, co powiedział wcześniej Yukine. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko i podeszła do niego, aby go mocno przytulić. Yato drgnął, zaskoczony, nie bardzo wiedząc co robić. Objął ją nieśmiało, rumieniąc się jeszcze bardziej.

- Nawet nie wiesz, jak się cieszę, że jesteście - mruknęła dziewczyna, opierając się wygodnie o jego klatkę piersiową.

- Tak mi się jakoś wydawało, że jesteś smutna - odparł cicho Yato, wciąż czując się nieco niezręcznie. Nie, żeby obecna sytuacja mu przeszkadzała, wręcz przeciwko, jednak nie do końca wiedział co zrobić, żeby wyszło dobrze, toteż radosny okrzyk Yukine, oznajmujący im o znalezieniu ciastek był dla niego dobrym pretekstem by się odsunąć. Na widok ciepłego uśmiechu Hiyori zmiękły mu trochę nogi, jednak doskonale udało mu się to zamaskować, w końcu był bogiem.

Gdy nieco się uspokoił, dołączył do pozostałych w kuchni, w której tak pięknie pachniało cynamonem, że aż zrobiło mu się miło na sercu. Patrząc na roześmianych przyjaciół pomyślał, że dobrym pomysłem było wykłócanie się, aby pozwolono im opuścić ten "świąteczny zjazd bogów". Co prawda musiał sobie nieźle nadszarpnąć nerwów i wykorzystać cały swój urok osobisty, ale było warto.

Dochodziła powoli dwudziesta trzecia, Yukine zasnął na kanapie, więc Yato ostrożnie przeniósł go do łóżka w pokoju gościnnym, zostawiając zapaloną małą lampkę w kształcie choinki. Wziął głęboki oddech i wrócił do salonu, gdzie siedzieli, oglądając film. Doszli wcześniej do wniosku, że jest za późno, żeby ubierać choinkę i zrobią to jutro, dlatego z braku lepszych rzeczy do roboty rozsiedli się na kanapie z jedzeniem. Hiyori, widząc że chłopak wrócił, uśmiechnęła się do niego i poklepała miejsce obok siebie, gdzie wcześniej siedział Yukine. Yato przełknął ślinę i po chwili wahania wślizgnął się pod koc, na co dziewczyna przysunęła się bliżej niego, tak że stykali się bokami i oparła głowę i jego pierś. Yato drgnął, czując oprócz tego dłoń Hiyori na swoim brzuchu. Przymknął oczy i oddychał chwilę głęboko, karcąc się w myślach za to, że od razu wyobraża sobie nie wiadomo co. Był spięty, bojąc się zrobić coś nie tak, dziewczyna zdaje się to wyczuła, bo zaczęła zataczać palcami małe kółeczka na piersi i brzuchu boga. Kilka minut później Yato już do końca się rozluźnił i zaczął się robić senny. Po jakimś czasie zorientował się, że Hiyori przestała wykonywać jakiekolwiek ruchy, jak się okazało też zasnęła.

Podniósł się, wyłączył telewizor, światło w pokoju i ostrożnie wziął ją na ręce, nie chcą jej obudzić. Udało mu się jakoś zgasić światło na schodach, w jej pokoju na szczęście paliła się ta sama mała lampka, co w pokoju gościnnym, miał więc o jeden włącznik do pokonania mniej. Ułożył ją delikatnie na łóżku i się odsunął, gdy nagle poczuł uścisk na swojej dłoni. Obrócił się z powrotem twarzą do łóżka i zobaczył, że Hiyori się w niego wpatruje, tymi swoimi wielkimi, błyszczącymi oczyma.

- Nie idź - mruknęła cichutko, ciągnąc go delikatnie w swoim kierunku. Yato już otwierał usta, żeby zaoponować, ale dziewczyna nie dała mu dość do słowa. - I tak nie masz gdzie spać, bo Yukine śpi w gościnnym, na kanapie nie wygodnie, a tu zmieścimy się oboje - szepnęła tym swoim tonem nie znoszącym dyskusji. Uśmiechnęła się ciepło, zamykając oczy, wciąż jednak nie puszczając jego dłoni.

- No dobra - odparł bóg, wyzwalając się z uścisku. Ściągnął bluzę i wsunął się pod cieplutką pierzynę, kładąc się tak, by zachować odległość. Hiyori jednak zaburzyła całą jego koncepcję, bo odwróciła się do niego plecami i przylgnęła całą powierzchnią. Yato w momencie poczuł, jak robi się czerwony i cały się spiął, a gdy pomyślał, że dziewczyna ma na sobie tylko długi sweter, zrobiło się jeszcze gorzej. Zaczął oddychać głęboko, chcąc uspokoić walące serce, bez skutku.

Zapowiadała się długa noc.

- Nee, Yukine, uważaj co robisz! - ofuknęła chłopaka Hiyori, który niemal nadepnął na leżącą na ziemi bombkę. Już od godziny próbowali ubrać choinkę, non stop zmieniając koncepcje. W końcu, aby osiągnąć kompromis, postanowili zawiesić na niej wszystko co znaleźli w domu, choinka była bardzo duża, więc wyglądało to nieco pstrokato, ale wciąż estetycznie. Szybko udało jej się z Yukine uprzątnąć wszystkie pudła i kartony oraz ogarnąć trochę salon, gdzie już zdążyli nabałaganić.

- Nie uważasz, że Yato długo nie ma? - spytał się nagle shinki, spoglądając na zegar. Rzeczywiście, bóg wyszedł ponad półtorej godziny temu, żeby kupić "coś na kolację, byleby nie rybę, bo ich nienawidzi" i wciąż nie wrócił.

- Ee, nie martw się, mimo wszystko to duży chłopak, poradzi sobie - uśmiechnęła się Hiyori pokrzepiająco, jednak gdy teraz Yukine jej to uświadomił, też zaczęła się trochę martwić, jednak z nieco innych powodów. A co jeśli to przez to... wczoraj? Gdy tylko o tym pomyślała, w momencie spiekła buraka. Nie miała pojęcia, co ją napadło wczoraj, żeby zapraszać Yato do łóżka, była po prostu taka szczęśliwa, że miało to wtedy sens.

Cóż. Teraz już nie. To musiało być takie zawstydzające!, pomyślała i ukryła twarz w dłoniach. Co jeśli Yato teraz coś dziwnego sobie o niej pomyśli? Właśnie, co on w ogóle sobie pomyślał? Westchnęła, wyrażając swoją frustrację. No trudno. Grunt to zachowywać się naturalnie, żeby nie było że coś. Bo nic. Chociaż to nie było nic, ale też nie coś.

Chociaż chciałaby.

Yato od godziny chodził po mieście, niewidzialny dla innych. Generalnie lubił uprzykrzać śpieszącym się na wigilię ludziom życie poprzez wyjmowanie czegoś z koszyka albo dodawanie, przekładanie kluczyków z auta i wywracanie stoisk, jednak teraz nie miał do tego nastroju. Całe zakupy zrobił w niecałe piętnaście minut, jednak nie był w stanie wrócić jeszcze do domu. Cały czas jego myśli uciekały do Hiyori, przez co od razu robił się cały czerwony, karcił się za to w myślach, skupiał się na czymś innym, jednak po chwili znowu się rozkojarzał i myślał o niej.

Bo co to w ogóle było? Było to w ogóle coś? Czy to było nic, a on sobie tylko wmawia, że to coś? Najgorsze było to, że obydwie opcje były złe. Bo jeśli to rzeczywiście było nic, to on sobie nie potrzebnie robi nadzieje, ot po prostu, co w tym złego, że spali w jednym łóżku? Przyjaciele często tak robią. Jednak jeśli to było coś, to byłby szczęśliwy, tak ogromnie szczęśliwy, ale i tak nie byłoby dobrze, bo nie wiedziałby co zrobić. Bo, zakładając, że to było coś, to co to było? Hiyori mu chciała coś dać do zrozumienia, coś mu pokazać? Czy to było bez żadnego podtekstu, ot tak, po prostu, po przyjacielsku?

Westchnął głośno, sfrustrowany i kopnął leżącą na chodniku butelkę. Zatrzymał się na chwilę, wpatrując się w ogromną choinkę stojącą na środku placyku, otoczoną przechodniami. Wziął kilka głębokich oddechów i zdecydował, że czas już wracać, bo rzeczywiście długo go nie ma, oni się tam pewnie już zamartwiają. Wsunął ręce w kieszenie i szybkim krokiem ruszył w kierunku domu Hiyori.

- Aaa, pewnie Yato wrócił, pójdę otworzyć! - krzyknął Yukine, wybiegając z kuchni. Dziewczyna zarumieniła się, krojąc jabłka nieco zbyt energicznie. Po chwili usłyszała głos tłumaczącego się boga, że były kolejki, wszędzie dużo ludzi a do tego wszystko wykupione. Wzięła głęboki oddech, aby się uspokoić. Przecież nie jest przeciętną nastolatką, która gdy tylko się zakocha od razu wzdycha i nie myśli logicznie.

Chwila, co.

Upuściła nóż na ziemię i zastygła w bezruchu. Co ona sobie właśnie przed chwilą pomyślała? Że ona co? Że ona? Do niego? Że on? Co ci się dzieje, mózgu, pomyślała.

- Hiyooooriii, w porządku? - do rzeczywistości przywrócił ją głos Yukine. - Boże krew ci leci! - krzyknął, przerażony. - Yatooo!

- Co..? - dziewczyna spojrzała na swoją dłoń zdziwiona. Rzeczywiście, przez jej środek przebiegała dość głęboka rana, która obficie krwawiła. Uniosła zdziwiona brwi. Jak ona to do cholery zrobiła, sama się pochlastała? Przecież to fizycznie niemożliwe, żeby nóż wypuszczony z ręki zrobił coś takiego.

- Boże Hiyori, debilu - krzyknął jej Yato koło ucho, chwytając jej rękę w swoją. - Jak tyś to zrobiła? Ja tam prawie ścięgna widzę! Boże święty!

- Yato, uspokój się, sam jesteś ścięgno, a nie. Wszystko w porządku - uspokoiła go dziewczyna, uśmiechając się. - W tej górnej szafce najbardziej na lewo powinny być jakieś bandaże, opatrunki i woda utleniona, możesz je wyciągnąć?

- Tak tak już biegnę już je biorę już je podaję już wszystko zrobię - trajkotał idąc we wskazanym kierunku. Yukine patrzył się zdziwiony.

- Aaa już wiem - klasnął w ręce shinki. - Przecież ty się boisz krwi, nie, Yato?

- Serio? - spytała dziewczyna, patrząc na boga, który rzeczywiście był bardziej blady od ich białych ścian w kuchni. - Daj sama to zrobię - powiedziała do niego, wyciągając lewą rękę po apteczkę.

- Nie, w porządku - mruknął Yato. - Wystaw mi tu tą dłoń - nakazał. Hiyori zachichotała cicho, ale posłusznie spełniła polecenie. Bóg całkiem w porządku opatrzył zranioną rękę, starając się jak najmniej spoglądać na lejącą się krew.

- Dziękuję - uśmiechnęła się do niego ciepło, gdy już skończył. Yato chwilę na nią patrzył, po czym odpowiedział słabym uśmiechem.

- Nigdy więcej tak nie rób.

- No właśnie, Hiyroi! Chcesz żebyśmy na zawał umarli? Yato był całkiem tego blisko - zachichotał shinki.

- Nie prawda, ty mały szczylu! Uważaj co mówisz! - krzyknął na niego Yato, oburzony.

- Jak to niehee - zaśmiał się Yukine, po czym zamarł i zaczął uciekać, widząc, że bóg rzucił sie w jego kierunku.

Dziewczyna pokręciła z uśmiechem głową, wyrzuciła okrwawione jabłka po czym przejrzała zakupy Yato. Nie było aż tak źle jak się spodziewała, zakładała, że kupi pizzę albo hamburgery, znalazła tam jednak jakieś paluszki rybne, kupne sałatki i barszcz w proszku.

No cóż, jakoś będzie.

- Ale się najadłeeem - westchnął Yukine, przeciągając się. Siedzieli w trójkę przy całkiem nieźle zastawionym stole, na którym co prawda nie było 12 dań, ale nie było też pusto.

Było naprawdę miło, w pokoju panował lekki półmrok, światło dawała jedynie choinka, lampki na meblach i zapalone świeczki. Pachniało pomarańczami i cynamonem, gdzieś w tle leciały świąteczne piosenki. Hiyori była strasznie szczęśliwa, pomyśleć, że mogłaby siedzieć teraz sama pod kocem oglądając znowu jakiś debilny film.

- No - shinki klasnął w ręce. - To teraz prezenty! - zawołał, uśmiechając się.

- Co? - dziewczyna spojrzała na niego pytająco.

- Chyba nie sądzisz, że przyszlibyśmy z pustymi rękami? - odpowiedział jej pytaniem Yato.

- Ale przecież, już tyle zrobiliście, zrezygnowaliście z tamtego przyjęcia, kupiliście mi choinkę, pomogliście z tym wszystkim... - zaczęła Hiyori.

- Pomogliśmy przygotować** naszą **wigilię - oznajmił ciepłym tonem bóg. - W końcu siedzimy to wszyscy razem, prawda? - Nie marudź już.

- Jesteście niemożliwi - uśmiechnęła się. - To dajcie mi dziesięć sekund - powiedziała i pobiegła na górę. Wróciła po chwili z dwoma pakunkami. - No raczej, że też mam dla was prezenty, coście myśleli? - roześmiała się, widząc ich zdziwione spojrzenia. - Chciałam wam je dać dopiero jak wrócicie, ale skoro wyszło jak wyszło, dam wam je teraz - dokończyła, wręczając im pakunki, Yukine natomiast dał jej ich.

- Ja pierwszy chcę rozpakować! - krzyknął Yukine, rozrywając papier. Gdy tylko zobaczył co jest w środku, rozdziawił usta, a oczy zaczęły mu błyszczeć.

- Nie znam się na tym za bardzo, ale mój kolega ze szkoły stwierdził, że może ci się spodobać - wyjaśniła, nieco zakłopotana. Ułamek sekundy później niemal przewróciła się na krześle pod ciężarem Yukine, który rzucił się na nią, zamykając ją w mocnym uścisku.

- Dziękuję ci dziękuję dziękuję! - krzyknął, kilka pojedynczych łez mu spłynęło po twarzy. Dziewczyna się uśmiechnęła, widząc szczęście na jego twarzy. Shinki odwrócił się do Yato i zaczął machać mu przed twarzą nowym nintendo, opowiadając cały rozpromieniony co to jest i jak to działa.

- Masz tam też kilka gier, ojciec tego kolegi pracuje w firmie która to produkuje, więc dodał też coś od siebie.

- Jesteś cudowna Hiyroi, dziękuję ci tak bardzo! Ale - zamyślił się - to musiało być strasznie drogie, nie?

- Mm-mm - pokręciła głową. - Też tak myślałam, ale trafiłam na fajną okazję, więc nie masz się czym martwić. - Masz tam też szalik, żebyś się nie rozchorował i coś słodkiego.

Yukine rozpromieniony wskazał palcem na Yato. - Teraz ty otwórz swój! - nakazał mu, jednak zdawał się już w ogóle nie zwracać uwagi na to, co się dzieje. Włączył urządzenie i przycupnął na progu, zupełnie zatracony w nowym świecie.

- Eh, ta młodzież - westchnął bóg, uśmiechając się. Posłusznie jednak zaczął rozpakowywać swój prezent.

- Nie wiedziałam co ci kupić - bąknęła cicho. - Z tobą było trudniej niż z Yukine. Dlatego postawiłam na coś bardziej praktycznego.

Bóg wpatrywał się w zawartość pakunku, promieniejąc coraz bardziej z każdą chwilą. Uśmiechnął się szerzej, gdy wyciągnąwszy ciepłe niebieskie rękawiczki i czapkę zobaczył co było niżej. Zachichotał, wyciągając koszulkę, którą Hiyori kupowała na zamówienie, z napisem "Najwspanialszy bóg świata". Poza tym w paczce było jeszcze pełno jedzenia i rzemyk z zawieszkami. Uniósł go, przyglądając się im.

- Każdy z prezentów ma swoją funkcję - wyjaśniła dziewczyna, wstając ze swojego miejsca i podchodząc do niego. - Czapka i rękawiczki, żebyś przestał w końcu marudzić, że ci zimno i rozchorowywać się co chwila. Koszulka, żeby każdy wiedział, jaki naprawdę jesteś. A rzemyki... żebyś, gdy już zostaniesz tym wielkim bogiem z milionami wyznawców, żebyś pamiętał jak kiedyś było, każda z zawieszek symbolizuje jednego z nas, chcę, żebyś pamiętał te chwile - dokończyła, nieco zawstydzona. Yato wstał i mocno ja przytulił.

- Dziękuję - szepnął. - Jestem naprawdę szczęśliwy.

- Cieszę się, że ci się podoba.

- Fuuj, skończcie już! - burknął im Yukine. - Czas na prezent dla Hiyori!

- Właśnie - poparł go Yato, wypuszczając dziewczynę z uścisku. - Otwieraj twój.

Hiyori wzięła pakunek do ręki, był dość ciężki. Przemknęło jej przez myśl żeby ich się zapytać, czy ma się obawiać, że coś wyskoczy, uderzy ją albo opluje, ale doszła do wniosku, że w ten dzień nie robili by raczej takich żartów. Rozerwała papier i jej oczom ukazało się małe, granatowe pudełeczko i brązowy, pozłacany...

- Album na zdjęcia? - spytała, zdumiona.

- Otwórz go! - krzyknął radośnie shinki. Dziewczyna poszła za jego radą, otworzyła na pierwszej stronie i zobaczyła dwa zdjęcia, przedstawiające w trójkę, roześmiani, szczęśliwi, zrobili je na ostatnim festiwalu. Zaczęła przekładać kolejne strony, na każdej były zdjęcia albo ich razem albo każdego z osobna, poważne, szczęśliwe, naburmuszone albo głupkowate. Mniej więcej w połowie zdjęcia się kończyły i pozostało miejsce na kolejne.

- Musimy zrobić jeszcze dużo wspomnień razem, żeby zapełnić ten album - wyjaśnił Yukine. - A potem kupimy następny i następny, i będziemy wypełniać je wszystkie! - dodał, roześmiany.

- Nie wiem co powiedzieć - szepnęła Hiyori. Do oczu zaczęły napływać jej łzy, a w gardle stanęła gula. - Dziękuję wam i obiecuję, że na pewno zapełnimy go całego, i kolejne też! - uśmiechnęła się i przytuliła mocno Yukine. Ten wtulił się w nią, jednak po chwili zesztywniał.

- Co się...

- Moje mleko! - krzyknął i pobiegł do kuchni. Dziewczyna popatrzyła się na niego zdziwiona, rzeczywiście, było czuć trochę przypalonym mlekiem, ale kiedy u licha on poszedł do kuchni? Odwróciła się z powrotem w kierunku stołu, chcąc uściskać Yato, ale jego pozycja ją wstrzymała. Stał przed nią, trzymając w ręce to granatowe pudełeczko, które na początku odłożyła, będą ciekawa zawartości albumu.

- Hiyori, ja... Hm, powiem tak. Pomysł albumu, mimo że zrobiliśmy to wspólnie to jednak należy do Yukine, a ja chciałem Ci dać coś całkowicie ode mnie, żebyś... - tu na chwilę głos mu się zawiesił, wziął głęboki oddech. - Żebyś już nigdy więcej o mnie nie zapomniała, Hiyori - dokończył, patrząc jej w oczy. Podał jej do ręki pudełko.

Otworzywszy je, dziewczyna zobaczyła srebrny naszyjnik z gładkim, również srebrnym serduszkiem, w którym umieszczony był mały kamień szlachetny, o tak dobrze znanym jej odcieniu...

- Ma taki sam kolor jak twoje oczy - szepnęła, wpatrując się w naszyjnik z zachwytem.

- No - mruknął, pocierając dłonią kark. - Jak tylko go zobaczyłem wiedziałem, że muszę go kupić - wyjaśnił, nieco zawstydzony. - Ten okres, kiedy mnie nie pamiętałaś, był naprawdę najgorszym momentem w moim życiu. Nie chcę, żeby to się kiedykolwiek powtórzyło - przerwał na chwilę, przenosząc wzrok na podłogę. Zagryzł wargi i wziął głęboki oddech, dziewczyna wpatrywała sie w niego zaciekawiona. Gdzieś w głębi serca wiedziała, co zaraz zostanie powiedziane, ale czekała, nie chciała mu tego ułatwiać. - Nie wiem jak to powiedzieć - roześmiał się nerwowo. - Bo, wiesz, Hiyori, ty jesteś dla mnie dużo ważniejsza, niż możesz to sobie wyobrazić i tak właśnie, ja sobie no, myślałem, to znaczy nie że myślałem, tylko chciałem ci to już dłuższy czas powiedzieć, ale nie wiedziałem czy mogę, to znaczy nikt by mi nie zabronił, ale nie miałem pojęcia nawet jak, bo nie chciałem, żeby to wyszło jakoś źle albo dziwnie, albo... - zaczął wyrzucać z siebie słowa z prędkością światła, nagle przerwał, słysząc śmiech dziewczyny. Hiyori podeszła do niego i zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję, uśmiechając się szeroko.

- Po prostu to powiedz - rzuciła, śmiejąc się do niego ciepło, widząc jego zdumione spojrzenie.

- Yato ty cioto po prostu jej powiedz! - dobiegł ich głos Yukine gdzieś z progu. Yato wyglądał, jakby miał zaraz zemdleć, był cały blady i spięty.

- Yato, ty debilu - powiedziała wesoło Hiyori, składając na ustach boga krótki pocałunek. Ten wpatrywał się w nią szeroko otwartymi oczami, nie mogąc wydusić z siebie ani słowa. - Rozumiesz już? Ja to wiem już jakiś czas, ale i tak chcę to usłyszeć od ciebie - przesunęła zabandażowaną dłoń na jego policzek, delikatnie go głaszcząc. Poczuła jak Yato się rozluźnia, zarumienił sie też, z czego Hiyori była bardzo szczęśliwa, zważywszy na to, że sama miała twarz koloru dojrzałej cegły. Yato uśmiechnął się, obejmując ją mocno.

- Szaleję za tobą, wiesz? - szepnął jej do ucha. - Obiecuję ci, że uczynię cię najszczęśliwszą dziewczyną na ziemi.

- Powiedz to porządnie! - warknął na niego Yukine.

- Kocham Cię, Hiyori - wydusił z siebie w końcu Yato, spoglądając dziewczynie w oczy. Uśmiech, jakim go obdarzyła, zapamięta do końca życia.

- Ja Ciebie też, idioto - powiedziała, przytulając się do niego mocno. Stali tak chwilę, szczerząc się jak głupi, gdy poczuli, że ktoś jeszcze ich obejmuje.

- Nie wierzę, że zajęło wam to aż tak długo - mruknął Yukine, wtulając się w ich.

To były najpiękniejsze święta, o jakich nawet nie marzyli.


End file.
